


Les Deux Moitiés

by CaffeinatedJimmie, Zawelt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Destiny, Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedJimmie/pseuds/CaffeinatedJimmie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zawelt/pseuds/Zawelt
Summary: Jaskier n'a pas toujours voulu être un barde. Mais quand une voix surgie d'un artefact le désigne comme tel, il se demande s'il n'a pas enfin trouvé sa voie.Geralt se voit remettre un artefact par une vieille femme en paiement d'une mission. La musique qui en sort, il ne l'a jamais entendue, mais impossible de se la sortir de la tête. Serait-ce une malédiction, ou plutôt un appel ?Réunir les deux moitiés de l'artefact et leurs possesseurs, voilà ce que prévoit la Destinée.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 8





	1. La voix du médaillon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Entwined Halves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073055) by [CaffeinatedJimmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedJimmie/pseuds/CaffeinatedJimmie), [Zawelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zawelt/pseuds/Zawelt)
  * A translation of [The Entwined Halves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073055) by [CaffeinatedJimmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedJimmie/pseuds/CaffeinatedJimmie), [Zawelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zawelt/pseuds/Zawelt). 



> Une collaboration avec Zawelt !
> 
> Voici le premier chapitre, il y en aura je pense environ 5 (et éventuellement un smut en bonus, mais il y aura un warning etc. si c'est le cas).  
> J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !
> 
> La traduction en anglais se fait en parallèle !

Encore un matin où il était bien trop tôt pour se lever. C’était toujours une torture de devoir se réveiller pour les exercices physiques hebdomadaires. Passer deux heures dans l’atmosphère glacée de l’école si tôt le matin n’aurait enchanté personne, surtout quand le professeur insistait pour faire courir tout le monde à jeun.

Jaskier s’arracha avec difficulté de son lit bien chaud et ramassa son uniforme qui traînait au sol. Il se vêtit rapidement et fila à travers le dortoir déjà vide en direction de la cour.

Jaskier détestait les entraînements physiques. Se lever plus tôt avant le chant du coq n’était déjà pas très agréable, mais le faire en plus dans l’unique but d’aller se faire humilier par ses camarades comme toutes les semaines… Il arriva en retard - comme d’habitude - et exprima des excuses haletantes à l’attention de son professeur.

Sir Nathan était un homme dans la force de l’âge qui se plaisait à punir ceux qui faisaient le moins d’efforts lors de ses leçons, et Jaskier n’y faisait pas exception.

“Lettenhove, inutile de perdre votre souffle en pathétiques excuses, contentez-vous de faire trois tours en plus, cela suffira à vous faire pardonner.” siffla-t-il. Et sur ce, il frappa dans ses mains, et tous les élèves se mirent à courir le long des murailles cernant la cour.

Très rapidement, Jaskier fut distancé par ses camarades. Il trébucha plusieurs fois et manqua de s’étaler de tout son long sur la pierre rêche de la cour. L’air glacé lui brûlait la gorge, et un point de côté tenace l’accompagna tout au long de sa fastidieuse course. Il se demandait s’il n’allait pas mourir là, d’épuisement sinon d’inanition.

Jaskier n’était définitivement pas fait pour de tels exercices. Frêle, plus petit que tous les autres jeunes hommes de son âge, même soulever une pile de livres un peu trop haute se révélait parfois une épreuve de force plus que d’habileté. Si seulement il avait ressemblé un peu plus à ses frères ! Non, au lieu d’être une montagne de muscles au beau visage long et masculin, doté d’yeux noirs capables d’envoyer des éclairs, tout ce qu’il avait reçu de la part de ses parents, c’était un corps plus mince qu’un arbrisseau, une gentille tête ronde aux joues roses et deux grands yeux brillants couleur bleuet.

Bien sûr, cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être brillant dans beaucoup de cours, notamment la littérature - sa matière favorite. Il avait lu au moins trois fois plus de livres que la plupart des élèves de l’école, et maîtrisait l’art du langage avec un talent indéniable pour son âge.

Cela ne manquait pas d’attirer à lui les compliments de Sir Piotr, un vieillard sévère et un peu sourd qui était leur professeur de lettres, mais également la jalousie de ses camarades qui ne bénéficiaient pas du même traitement de faveur que lui.

La cloche sonna dix fois, marquant enfin la fin de l’entraînement. Jaskier, couvert de poussière et de sueur, se traîna en grimaçant se mettre en rang pour recevoir les dernières observations faites par Sir Nathan sur leurs aptitudes physiques. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixa ses pieds, bien trop habitué à attendre que les autres se fassent couvrir de louanges. Entre les pavés, quelques brins d’herbe avaient réussi à pousser, sans doute au prix d’efforts incroyables pour parvenir à vivre dans ce monde hostile de pierre. Le soleil, désormais plus haut que les remparts, faisait s’évaporer les dernières gouttes de rosée accrochées dessus. Comme des perles, songea-t-il.

Soudain une rude main gantée lui releva brusquement le menton et lui enserra la mâchoire comme un étau. Jaskier se retrouva nez à nez avec Sir Nathan, son haleine fétide s’immisçant dans ses narines. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur et fit de son mieux pour soutenir le regard inquisiteur du professeur.

— Parfois, je me dis que certaines causes sont perdues. Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu'un d’aussi mauvais après autant d’années passées ici. Et vous vous permettez de rêvasser à regarder les pavés ?

Jaskier avait de plus en plus mal. Il entendit quelques pouffements et tenta d’ignorer le pincement au cœur qui le prit.

— Je vous demande pardon, articula-t-il comme il pût.

Sir Nathan relâcha enfin son étreinte dans un ricanement.

— Je préfère cela jeune homme. Ou mademoiselle, c’est à se demander.

Jaskier ravala sa salive, et s’en alla vers le réfectoire à la suite de ses camarades et de leurs rires moqueurs. Pleurer aurait été leur donner une raison supplémentaire de lui renvoyer sa faiblesse au visage. Il serra fort les dents pour contenir sa rage et continua à faire comme si de rien n’était.

Jaskier n’avait pas de réels amis au sein de l’école. Certains étaient tout de même moins abrupts que d’autres et avaient la décence de ne pas lui parler uniquement pour lui chercher des noises. Cependant, Jaskier était seul la plupart du temps. Peut-être était-ce son côté extraverti, à toujours parler - le plus souvent sans réponse - et dire le fil de ses pensées. Peut-être était-ce son caractère instructeur, à raconter tout le temps ses dernières lectures - et elles étaient toujours nombreuses.

Toujours est-il que cela lui laissait le temps pour explorer tous les recoins de l’école tandis que ses camarades vaquaient à leurs propres occupations durant les temps libres.

Jaskier connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, et au bout de quelques mois à peine, il avait trouvé un recoin de la bibliothèque oublié de tous. C’était une ancienne remise pleine d’objets entassés couverts de poussière, dont la porte était à moitié cachée par une tenture. La serrure rongée par la rouille ne tenait plus rien, et Jaskier n’avait eu aucun mal à la forcer. La remise devint rapidement un cabinet de lecture. Une table branlante, une chaise dépaillée, des étagères vermoulues pleines de bibelots, vases, encriers vides, vieux parchemins moisis, toute la pièce respirait le passé. C’était cela qui avait plu à Jaskier ici. L’immersion dans ses lectures n’en était que plus poignante. Là, affalé sur un banc à même son bois, il pouvait passer des heures à éplucher des ouvrages toujours plus épais et complexes. Il dormait parfois, et bien mieux que dans les dortoirs froids et inamicaux. Chaque moment qu’il avait de libre, il les passait à dévorer les uns après les autres les récits fabuleux consignés dans les ouvrages par des générations d’auteurs morts bien avant sa naissance. Le Continent le fascinait. Il y avait tant de royaumes et de paysages à découvrir au-delà du minuscule bout de comté sur lequel il avait toujours vécu !

Quand le dîner fût passé, Jaskier, exténué par l’horrible tournant que la journée avait pris dès le matin, décida de gagner son repère pour y terminer la lecture d’un recueil de récits de voyages dans les pays du Nord. Ce jour-là avait mal commencé, sans aucun doute, mais voilà qui allait lui remonter le moral.

Mais quelque chose lui sembla bizarre en arrivant dans la bibliothèque. La tenture était étrangement repoussée. Jaskier ouvrit avec inquiétude la vieille porte et se figea.

Le chaos. Les meubles avaient été renversés, fracassés sur le sol. Tout ce qui avait pu être renversé gisait sur le sol, en millions de morceaux. Jaskier peinait à reconnaître ce qui avaient il n’y avait pas si longtemps fait office de décoration à son annexe. La poussière était déjà retombée, datant le crime sans doute à la nuit dernière.

Jaskier contempla le désordre avec horreur. Il n’y avait plus rien. Plus de bulle où s’évader. Sa dernière once de joie, d’évasion, réduite à néant par les poings et les pieds d’autres personne, insensibles à la valeur de l’endroit. Devant le triste spectacle, Jaskier se mit à de pleurer, incapable se retenir plus longtemps.

Qu’avait-il fait la veille qui lui aurait valu tant de haine ? Sir Piotr l’avait une fois de plus félicité pour sa composition, mais rien d’inhabituel. Peut-être cela avait été la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Non, il n’avait rien fait aux autres. Il n’aurait jamais osé s’en prendre à eux, de quelque manière que ce soit - autrement que dans ses pensées à les maudire pour leurs sifflements perpétuels dans son dos. Non, ils n’avaient pas le droit.

Jaskier pénétra avec prudence, les fragments de verre crissant sous ses semelles. Il avait l’impression de piétiner son cœur.

Soudain, un scintillement attira son attention. Jaskier souleva délicatement la planche de bois se trouvant au-dessus, en faisant attention à ne pas se planter une écharde dans le doigt. Dessous, il trouva un étrange bibelot en métal relié à une longue chaîne d’argent. L’objet tenait dans sa paume, il était lourd et froid comme la glace. Il avait une forme rappelant celle d’un physalis, aux courbes lisses, scindé comme s’il avait été brisé d’un coup de hache.

Jaskier regarda le bibelot avec stupeur. Il n’avait jamais rien vu de tel dans la remise. Était-ce un oubli de la part d’un de ses détracteurs ? Mais comment quelqu’un l'aurait-il laissé tomber sur une dalle de pierre sans s’en rendre compte ? Le bruit aurait dû attirer son attention, non ?

“Peu importe” grommela-t-il en serrant le poing sur l’objet d’argent.

Alors une lumière dorée émana du médaillon qui se mit à flotter à hauteur de son visage. Jaskier tendit la main pour le rattraper. Une douce chaleur s’échappa de l’aura et l’enveloppa tout entier. Sa tête se mit à bourdonner tandis que ses oreilles se remplirent de sons inconnus. Jaskier reconnut les chants ténus d’instruments variés résonnant dans son crâne comme dans une église, lui parvenant comme à travers le brouillard puis bien plus distincte une voix grave et calme, qui lui dit : “ Je n’aurais pas pu rêver avoir de meilleur barde à mes côtés, Jaskier...”

Jaskier n’entendit pas la suite des paroles prononcées par la voix de l’homme. Le bruit l’assomma tout à fait et il tomba évanoui, l’artefact dans la main.

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, plus rien n’émanait de l’objet. Plus de sons, ni de lumière. Seul le souvenir obscur de la voix appelant son nom flottait encore dans son esprit. La voix l’avait appelée. Elle disait de lui que c’était un barde.

Jaskier était confus. Il n’avait jamais considéré un tel avenir, mais après tout… pourquoi pas ? Il imagina les voyages, la liberté de vivre sur les routes sans attaches, l’inspiration infinie et la musique en fond de toile. Quitter enfin les terres de Lettenhove et la maudite école dans laquelle ses parents l’avaient envoyé de force !

Il prit donc sa décision et son courage à deux mains, et annonça le plus tôt qu’il pût sa décision à ses parents. Bien qu’ils fussent tout d’abord réticents, sa mère se laissa convaincre, s’imaginant difficilement son fils si chétif survivre en tant qu’homme de cour au milieu des complots. Ainsi, à l’âge de dix-neuf ans, Jaskier devint élève de l’Université d’Oxenfurt, la plus réputée des écoles de bardes du royaume.


	2. Cosmita et et le griffon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt entend dire que le village de Dar Haven cherche à se débarasser d'un griffon. Mais seule la vieille Cosmita semble l'avoir vu et elle est prête à le payer à l'aide d'un vieux bijou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation in English : https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073055/chapters/55191802
> 
> On a beaucoup galéré à écrire ce chapitre, mais on en est fières. Bonne lecture !

En arrivant à Dar Haven - un petit village à moins de deux jours de marche de Novigrad - Geralt commença à se demander si la rumeur d’une quête pour un griffon était bien véridique. Les gens paraissaient hostiles à sa présence. Non pas que cela changeait quelque chose par rapport à l’accueil habituel qu’on lui réservait, mais il le sentait. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans leur regard. 

D’ordinaire, quand un village faisait une requête pour chasser une créature, c’était qu’ils avaient été incapables de se défendre eux-mêmes, et devaient se rabattre sur une solution, qui ne leur plaisaient guère certes, mais cela valait mieux que de signer leur arrêt de mort. Oui, quand c’était le cas, les villageois avaient beau sentir autant de dégoût pour lui, ils détournaient les yeux par dépit et se taisaient.

Mais Geralt avait pleinement conscience de son environnement. Ses sens affutés de sorceleur, doublés de l’habitude ne le trompaient. Les regards en coin et les insultes familières qu’il entendait courir sur les lèvres alimentaient sérieusement ses doutes. 

Geralt ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l’auberge. L’odeur de bière bon marché parlait pour elle-même. Il descendit de Roach et pénétra dans la bâtisse crasseuse. Il était encore tôt dans l’après-midi, il n’y avait pas grand monde, mais les quelques ivrognes déjà ronds ne se cachèrent pas leur mécontentement de croiser un sorceleur.

“Qu’est-ce tu fais là, le monstre…” lança un homme accoudé au bar. “On n’en a pas besoin de gens comme toi en ce moment, on va TRÈS bien. Allez, pschitt ! Va-t’en !”

Le regard froid que posa Geralt sur le bonhomme eut tôt fait de le faire déguerpir piteusement à l’autre bout de la salle. Geralt souffla du nez, amusé de provoquer toujours les mêmes réactions, quelque soit le royaume dans lequel il se trouvait. Les yeux dorés y étaient pour beaucoup, il n’était pas dupe. 

Geralt se retourna et prit place au bar, désormais libre.

“Une bière et une chambre pour la nuit.” demanda-t-il sobrement à l’homme derrière le comptoir. Il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de plus d’une journée pour la chasse d’un griffon, mais il manquait encore cruellement d’informations à propos de la bête, et si les villageois se montraient aussi peu coopératifs, cela risquait de mettre bien du temps.

“Je ne sais pas si je peux vous laisser une chambre. ” dit l’aubergiste en posant une chope devant Geralt. “ Il n’y a pas de monstre en ce moment, alors si je loge un sorceleur… Je ne veux pas faire fuir ma rare clientèle, vous comprenez”, ajouta-t-il calmement. 

“Comment ça, pas de monstre…” grommela Geralt avant de descendre la moitié de sa bière. Elle laissa un goût âcre fort désagréable sur sa langue. “J’avais cru entendre parler … d’un griffon il me semble. Et d’une quête. Commandée par le village, peut-être ?”

“Par le village ? Non, ça fait une paye qu’on ne l’a pas fait. Ah, mais ct’histoire, je sais d’où elle vient moi ! Je peux même vous le dire.” Il se pencha vers Geralt et siffla entre ses dents. “C’est l’autre folle qui raconte ses folies à qui veut l’entendre ! Elle s’est fait boulotter sa vache par un loup l’autre jour et depuis, elle crie au griffon.”

Geralt fronça les sourcils. Les loups étaient courants dans la région. Cela n’aurait pas été leur première attaque sur un animal de ferme. Mais Geralt savait par l’expérience que les villageois préféraient souvent se rassurer en disant que le prédateur de leurs bêtes n’était qu’un loup en maraude. Admettre que c’était un véritable monstre sur leurs terres, ils en avaient trop peur ! Le simple fait de dire le nom de la bête, c’était assumer la vérité… et ses conséquences. Donc si jamais le mot « griffon » était sorti de la bouche de la vieille, il devait y avoir au moins une once de vérité dans la rumeur.

“Elle l’a vu ?” demanda Geralt.

L’aubergiste haussa les épaules. “Oh, elle n’a plus toute sa tête vous savez. Elle ne l’a jamais tout à fait eu. S’il avait fallu croire toutes les histoires qu’elle nous a raconté !”

“Je vais prendre le risque.” répliqua Geralt. Un peu de vérité dans les dires de la bonne femme aurait au moins évité que le voyage fût tout à fait vain. Il fallait y croire un peu. “Où puis-je la trouver… cette personne.”

“Cosmita ? Ah, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. En sortant du village vers l’Est, il y a des collines. Sa ferme est là-bas, à l’orée du bois. Elle vit toute seul.” ajouta-t-il en désignant vaguement la direction à prendre de la main.

Geralt le remercia poliment, laissa une pièce sur le comptoir et sortit de l’endroit.

Geralt n’eut en effet aucun mal à trouver la masure de Cosmita. Elle ne vivait qu’à quelques minutes du village, nichée au sommet de ce qu’il aurait appelé une grosse bosse. Là se trouvait une chaumière au toit couvert de mousse, dont les murs semblaient prêts à tomber en poussière tant ils étaient vieux. La charpente de bois apparaissait tantôt derrière le crépi parti en lambeaux.

Geralt laissa Roach filer et prit ses sacs sur lui. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l’attacher quand un griffon traînait peut-être dans les parages... Et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à frapper à la porte, celle-ci s’ouvrit juste devant lui sur une femme ridée comme une vieille pomme, toute voûtée sous un châle en laine recousu de partout. Cosmita le détailla des pieds jusqu’au bout des ongles en ouvrant la bouche. Elle eut un grand sourire et lui dit avec des étincelles dans ses petits yeux :

“Jeune homme ! Vous êtes le sorceleur ? Comme je suis contente de vous voir !”

“Hm.” fit Geralt en hochant la tête. Quelle ironie de se faire appeler ainsi par quelqu'un qui devait avoir à peu près son âge !

“Entrez, je ne vais tout de même pas laisser mon sauveur - ou plutôt futur sauveur - sur le pas de la porte.” ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant grand la porte pour le laisser passer.

L’intérieur de la masure était bien plus propre que ce que son apparence semblait annoncer. Elle était meublée sobrement, à l’exception d’un mur d’étagères débordant de plantes et fleurs de toute sorte. Le mélange de senteurs piqua l’odorat aiguisé de Geralt. Il y avait un fort fumet d'ail au premier abord, mais pas seulement. Il crut aussi reconnaître au milieu des aromates des plantes médicinales que lui même aimait cueillir dans les bois. La vieille femme semblait avoir de bonnes connaissances en botanique.

Cosmita trottina jusqu'à sa cheminée et attisa les braises sous sa marmite. Un joli feu ronronnait dans le foyer. Elle saisit une grande tasse en terre cuite sur une étagère et piocha quelques feuilles et fleurs séchées à droite à gauche dans sa collection avant de les jeter dans l’eau frémissante. Cosmita força alors Geralt à s’asseoir sur un tabouret et lui fourra la tasse dans les mains si rapidement qu’il n’eut pas le temps de protester. Elle avait une force étonnante pour son âge.

Geralt regarda la vieille femme s’affairer, légèrement amusé. Il était rare de croiser des personnes qui, comme elle, étaient aussi enthousiastes en sa présence.

‘’Vous ferez attention, c’est chaud ! » dit-elle en versant une grande louche de tisane bouillante dans la tasse. ‘’Ça vous donnera des forces pour tout à l’heure.’’ Geralt considéra l’infusion brûlante qui fumait entre ses mains. Il avala une grande lampée sans sourciller malgré la chaleur volcanique du liquide. Le goût était bien plus doux qu’il n’aurait pensé. Un goût de sucre persista sur sa langue, ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire.

Cosmita s’était assise en face de lui et le regardait silencieusement, ses petits yeux sombres pleins d’espoir. Geralt l’invita à parler pendant qu’il finissait le breuvage.

‘’ On m’a dit que vous aviez perdu votre vache.’’

‘’ Elle a été dévorée surtout ! » rétorqua Cosmita.

Geralt soupira.

‘’En ville, l’aubergiste a dit que ce n’était qu’un loup… et que vous prétendiez que c’était un griffon.’’

Cosmita parut outrée.

‘’ Je sais encore faire la différence ! Ce n’est pas parce que je suis vieille que je suis aveugle quand même !’’

‘’Vous l’avez vu ?’’ la pressa Geralt.

‘’Bien sûr ! Mais eux non... Ils ont beau ne pas être les meilleurs des voisins, je préfèrerais éviter qu’ils se fassent attaquer par le griffon ! Moi, je vis en bordure de forêt, alors bon, fallait bien que je sois la première. Et maintenant que je n’ai plus de vache, je voudrais aussi ne pas être la prochaine.’’

‘’Bien sûr…’’ acquiesça Geralt. L’histoire de Cosmita semblait crédible. Il décida de la pousser encore un peu, une dernière fois afin d’être convaincu. ‘’J’imagine qu’il a dû laisser… quelques restes ?’’ 

‘’De la vache ? Non, il est parti avec, mais il a défoncé ma clôture au passage.’’

‘’Hm, grommela Geralt. Il voyait mal un loup s’enfuir avec une vache dans la gueule à travers les bois. Les villageois n’avaient pas dû être très attentifs à ce genre de détails. Voire ne pas avoir constaté de leurs propres yeux le méfait. Ils étaient sans doute persuadés depuis longtemps que Cosmita avait un grain et donc ne l’avaient simplement pas crue. Il était vrai que la vieille femme n’était pas ordinaire. Elle avait un certain savoir de la faune et flore locales apparemment. Mais être une rebouteuse et vivre dans un taudis ne l’empêchait pas d’être un humain qui avait besoin d’aide.

“ Vous m’en donnez combien ?” déclara-t-il d’une voix blanche.

Cosmita parut soulagée que le sorceleur l’ait crue mais un air grave lui passa sur le front.

‘’ Je n’ai pas d’argent…’’ dit-elle en haussant les épaules et se renfrognant dans son épais châle de laine... Mais si jamais vous voulez vous payer avec le cadavre de la bestiole ou je ne sais quoi, je m’en fiche. Faites-vous un manteau de sa peau si vous voulez.’’ 

‘’Je ne peux accepter une quête sans véritable paiement.’’ répondit Geralt sentant poindre une sorte d’exaspération. Le village aurait dû prendre en charge la récompense pour le griffon. Il n’allait pas passer une semaine ici le temps que le monstre dévore enfin une autre vache sous les yeux d’un témoin qu’ils voudraient bien croire cette fois-ci... A moins que la bête ne choisissât manger un fermier directement. Geralt ne doutait pas un instant que la perte de l’un d’entre eux fusse un moyen de faire baisser le très élevé niveau local d’ignorance.

Cosmita sembla soudain avoir une illumination et se redressa tout à coup. Elle regarda un peu partout autour d’elle puis s’élança vers le mur opposé à elle. Elle fouilla tout au fond de ses étagères, si profondément qu’elle sembla à moitié avalée par le meuble. Elle en tira une petite cassette de bois qu’elle montra à Geralt.

“C’est un vrai bijou en argent qu’il y a là-dedans. Vous pourriez le revendre ? Personne ne vous le rachèterait au village, mais à quelques lieues de là, vous pouvez en tirer un bon prix dans une bonne boutique.” suggéra-t-elle en ouvrant la petite boîte.

Geralt reconnut l’éclat caractéristique du métal précieux. Niché dans un bout de tissu pourpre sans éclat se trouvait une sorte de gros pendentif qui lui rappela vaguement la forme d’un fruit. Le bijou avait l’air de faire bon poids. Il ne s’attarda pas plus à l’examiner et se leva à son tour.

“Marché conclu.”

Geralt pris dans ses sacs de quoi partir en chasse et sortit de la masure en laissant Cosmita veiller sur ses affaires.

_____________________

Geralt avala d’un seul trait le contenu de la première fiole. L’élixir de chat lui permettrait de repérer plus facilement le griffon dans la pénombre de plus en plus épaisse. Il avait passé plus de temps qu’il ne pensait à parler avec Cosmita et le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière le couvert des arbres.

Retrouver la piste du monstre avait été facile. Du moins au début. L’odeur du sang de la vache avait imbibé le lopin de terre pelé sur lequel elle s’était faite surprendre. En l’emportant, les serres de la bête avait dû largement déchirer ses flancs et faire saigner le pauvre animal à mort, laissant dans l’air une épaisse odeur ferreuse que la pluie n’avait pas encore lessivée.

La clôture était en effet défoncée du côté opposé à la maison de la vieille femme. Cosmita avait juste débarrassé les débris traînant au sol mais autrement, il était facile de voir le chemin par lequel le griffon était reparti. Il suffisait de suivre le trou béant de la barrière et des fourrés derrière.

Mais la traque devint de plus en plus compliquée à mesure que Geralt progressât dans les bois. La litière de feuilles mortes masquait les empreintes de pas, les arômes de la forêt couvraient ceux du sang de la vache. La nuit elle-même venait affadir les contrastes.

Geralt avait d’autres moyens de repérer le monstre. Il ne lui échapperait pas bien longtemps. De temps à autre, une branche arrachée, un bout d’empreinte que le vent n’avait pas effacé ou une plume fauve lui apportaient la preuve qu’il allait dans la bonne direction. Un autre indice qui ne trompait pas : les bruits de la forêt. En l'occurrence, c’était leur absence qui attirait son attention. Les oiseaux ne s’attardaient jamais en présence d’un monstre aussi imposant qu’un griffon. Geralt concentra donc son attention et marcha en direction du silence lourd émis par la forêt exempte des chants de ses habitants.

Il marchait depuis longtemps, et plus il avançait, plus la pente se faisait abrupte. Geralt continua sans fléchir. Les griffons n’aimaient pas les plaines. Il savait qu’il se rapprochait.

Soudain, la piste déboucha dans une petite clairière, ou plutôt une sorte d’éclaircie dans le couvert boisé, et s’arrêta nette. Le cadavre de la vache trônait au milieu, ou à vrai dire des restes de sa chair sur son squelette fracturé. Geralt inspira profondément. Le vent repoussa l’odeur de viande avariée vers lui et masqua les autres fumets. Il n’y avait quasiment plus de visibilité. Geralt tira son épée en argent et se mis en garde. L’environnement ne jouerait pas en sa faveur ce soir-là.

Il fit un pas prudent vers le centre de la clairière et tourna sur lui-même. Le sol crissa sous ses semelles. Il y eut une grande bourrasque et un cri perçant déchira le ciel.

Geralt se retourna rapidement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le griffon qui venait de fondre sur lui. 

“Putain…” lâcha Geralt malgré lui. Il avait dû faire trop de bruit et le griffon l’avait repéré depuis un certain temps. Il ne s’était pas attendu à le trouver si vite et n’avait pas pris assez de précaution pour masquer sa présence. Mais il n’était plus le moment de s’en vouloir. Il fallait rester concentrer et réparer son erreur.

Le monstre donna un grand coup de serre que Geralt évita de justesse en se jetant au sol. La bête, le voyant ainsi vulnérable, s’apprêta à nouveau à le frapper. Il saisit alors une grenade lumineuse et la lança en direction de la tête du monstre, tout en détournant le regard et fermant étroitement ses paupières. Sous l’impact de l’explosion et la lumière aveuglante, le griffon recula dans un cri déchirant de douleur. Geralt en profita pour se relever et charger afin de profiter de l’ouverture que lui offrait la grenade. Il se rua sur le griffon et asséna un grand coup d’épée vertical, visant l’articulation de son aile. S’il réduisait vite sa liberté de mouvement, cela lui permettrait d’affaiblir la puissance de la bête.

L’odeur du sang chaud se mêla à celle de la terre. Le griffon poussa à nouveau un hurlement empli de souffrance et de rage. Geralt ne vit pas la deuxième aile s’abattre sur lui et fut violemment repoussé à l’autre bout de la clairière. Il roula au sol mais réussit à se rétablir. Mais le coup l’avait un peu étourdi. Sa vision se troubla un instant, il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Le griffon avait lui aussi repris un peu d’aplomb et fonçait dans sa direction.

Geralt esquiva l’assaut d’une roulade sur le côté. Il en profita pour entailler le flanc du monstre de sa lame d’argent, fit quelques pas en arrière et provoqua le griffon en le sifflant. La bête furieuse répondit à la provocation et fit volte-face. Elle prit de l’élan, et d’un coup d’aile se retrouva au-dessus de Geralt mais son articulation blessée ne lui permit pas de s'envoler véritablement. Elle se laissa donc retomber lourdement au sol, toutes griffes dehors.

Geralt se protégea d’un Quen et para parfaitement l’assaut du griffon. Ce dernier fut déstabilisé par la barrière magique et trébucha. Geralt s’élança alors sur le dos du monstre qui se cabra pour tenter de l’éjecter, en vain. C’en était fini. Il s'agrippa fermement avec ses jambes sur le dos de la bête et à deux mains, plongea son épée étincelante dans sa nuque.

Il y eut un gargouillement sourd et un flot de sang sur le sol. Le griffon retomba sur le sol, inerte. Sa masse fit trembler le sol. Geralt descendit de son dos, essoufflé mais satisfait. Il se mit à genoux et commença à récupérer les plumes de la bête. Le corps n’était pas trop abîmé, cela lui ferait un bon complément en plus du bijou d’argent.

Le hululement d’un hibou traversa le ciel nocturne, comme pour honorer la mort du monstre..

Geralt n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi heureux que Cosmita de voir un sorceleur couvert de poussière et de sang aller à sa rencontre à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Bien qu’il l'eût tuée sans trop d’effusions, la déplumer avait été quelque peu salissant _. _ _. _ Cosmita le poussa à l’intérieur avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de parler.

“Ha, jeune homme, je n’ai pas douté un seul instant que vous réussiriez !” chantonna-t-elle, débordante de joie. “Allez, venez vous laver !” ajouta-t-elle en désignant un grand baquet d’eau fumante dans un coin de la pièce. Une douce odeur de légumes bouillis émanait de l’énorme marmite posée dans le feu de la cheminée.

Geralt fut un pris au dépourvu et tenta de décliner l’offre poliment.

“Je ne veux pas m’attarder plus longtemps. Je viens juste chercher la réc-”

“Ils ne vous prendront jamais à l’auberge. Pas dans cet état en tout cas.” dit-elle en désignant les vêtements détrempés du sorceleur.

Geralt soupira. La vieille femme avait raison certes, mais il s’imaginait mal passer plus de temps avec quelqu’un parlant autant qu’elle. Il n’avait plus beaucoup de réserves cependant, et l’offre restait malgré tout tentante. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de froisser une des rares personnes qui ne crachaient pas sur son passage.

“Bien.” grommela-t-il. “Juste pour la nuit.”

Cosmita s’en retourna à sa marmite de soupe, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Enfin propre et changé, Geralt s’installa à table. Cosmita le resservit tant qu’il eut faim. Il n’y avait pas d’alcool, mais l’eau qu’elle lui donna était bien pure et le contenta. Quand il fut enfin repu, Cosmita le mena à sa couche, à savoir un lit de paille fraîche couvert de draps propres.

Geralt dormit bien. La masure de Cosmita lui offrit un sommeil bien plus réparateur que la forêt ne lui aurait permis d’avoir. Il se leva à l’aube et rassembla ses affaires, non sans remarquer que Cosmita avait rempli une de ses sacoches de petits pains de farine brune. Son hôte était déjà levée, et le raccompagna sur le pas de la porte.

“Merci pour tout jeune homme. Vraiment.” affirma-t-elle en lui serrant la main. “Je vanterais volontiers vos louanges si seulement on me croyait au village. Mais cela risquerait d’avoir l’effet inverse.”

Geralt ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire.

“Tenez, bien sûr je n’ai pas oublié ce que je vous dois.” ajouta-t-elle.

Elle sortit des plis de son châle la cassette de bois promise et la fourra dans la main de Geralt. La boîte émit un bruit métallique sourd.

“Je ne remercierai jamais assez la Destinée d’avoir fait croiser nos chemins.” soupira-t-elle, émue.

“Adieu.” répondit simplement Geralt en inclinant la tête en guise de remerciement. Il n’osa pas lui rétorquer que ce n’était que sa douce folie qui était responsable de son détour par Dar Haven.

“Au revoir.” fit Cosmita.

* * *

La rencontre de Cosmita aurait pu ne devenir qu’un simple souvenir chaleureux dans l’esprit de Geralt, une histoire de monstre parmi d’autres. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Voilà pourquoi.

A quelques lieux de Dar Haven, Geralt s’arrêta pour laisser Roach se reposer un instant sur le bord du chemin, et décida pendant ce temps d’examiner un peu plus en détail le bijou d’argent. Il ouvrit donc la cassette et saisit l’objet à pleine main. Au vu de son poids, il semblait être fait d’un seul bloc plein de métal, ce qui représentait une bonne quantité de pièces. Le bijou était simple mais raffiné. Geralt reconnut les courbes élégantes d’un physalis, qui semblait avoir été coupé en deux. Il passa le pouce le long du bord acéré de la coupure et soudain une lumière dorée se mit à émaner de l’objet.

Par réflexe, Geralt lâcha l’artefact et s’écarta, mais celui-ci continua à flotter dans les airs. Une vague de magie le frappa, et soudain une musique résonna avec force dans sa tête. Il entendit la voix d’un homme déformée par les ondes d’énergie et une mélodie mélancolique de luth en guise d’accompagnement.

“Vois le bleuet perdu parmi herbes folles.

Si fragile, la fleur chante pour montrer qu'elle existe.

Ballotée par les vents, elle va sans boussole,

On l'entend sans la voir, elle erre en tant qu’artiste.

Un jour la fleur remarque un homme voyageant seul,

Qui ne vit que pour aider mais que le monde rejette.

« Homme, laisse-moi te suivre, à partir je suis prête.

Je chanterai tes louanges jusque sous mon linceul. »

Et les voilà partis, unis par le hasard

Ils traversent vallées, montagnes et villages...”

Les perturbations magiques s'intensifièrent et Geralt ne put comprendre la suite des paroles, perdues dans le brouhaha musical qui s’ensuivit sous son crâne. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas être assomé mais les sons distordus étaient une véritable torture à endurer.

Et enfin le vacarme cessa. Le bijou tomba dans l’herbe. La poignée de minutes sous l’emprise du sort lui avaient paru une éternité. Il sentit s'installer un mal de crâne de sourd et un sifflement dans son oreille droite.

“Putain de quête.” maugréa Geralt en ramassant le bijou. Celui-ci était désormais parfaitement banal. Plus une once de magie n’en émanait. Le seul son qu’il émit fut le cliquetis de la chaîne quand Geralt le fourra au plus profond d’une des sacoches accrochées à sa selle.

Les jours suivants - et mêmes les quelques semaines qui suivirent - Geralt eut la chanson de la fleur et sa mélodie de luth en tête et ne parvint pas à s’en défaire. Les paroles innocentes tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il devait se contrôler pour éviter de les chantonner malgré lui.

Geralt en était persuadé : il y avait quelque chose de magique dans cette ballade en elle-même pour qu’il n’arrivât pas à en faire abstraction au bout de plusieurs jours. Il se souvint de la vieille Cosmita et de son grand sourire, et se retint à grand peine de l’appeler par tous les noms. Après tout - et même s’il en doutait fort - elle ne connaissait peut-être pas le pouvoir du physalis en argent qu’elle lui avait donné.

Il vendit le bijou dans la première ville qu’il atteignit. Le prix fut bien moindre que ce qu’il aurait pu en tirer s’il avait voulu négocier, mais il était trop heureux de se débarrasser de ce maudit objet. Il lui paya trois nuits dans une bonne auberge et quelques litres de vin de grande qualité.

Finalement, le temps passa et fit son affaire. Geralt oublia le bijou et la mélodie. Mais en réalité, elle n’était jamais loin pour bien longtemps. La seule vue du luth d’un barde suffisait à lui remettre la chanson du bleuet en tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On va poster des chapitres plus vite, promis. Il y aura la fin du poème dedans !
> 
> Dites-moi bonjour sur Tumblr ! https://caffeinatedjimmie.tumblr.com
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions !

**Author's Note:**

> Suivez-moi sur tumblr : https://caffeinatedjimmie.tumblr.com pour plus de nouvelles !
> 
> Avec Zawelt, nous avons écrit les idées ensemble. j'écris en français et elle traduit après corelecture.
> 
> A très bientôt !


End file.
